respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireworks Cart
Fcinmenu.jpeg|The Fireworks Cart in the menu! Win.png|Claiming the Fireworks Cart! FCIG3.jpeg|The Fireworks Cart as seen in-game. Screen Shot 2017-02-10 at 9.34.18 pm.png|The explosive "fireworks" as the shot from the weapon! Fcfrontview.jpeg|The weapon equipped (Front View). Fcbackview.jpeg|The weapon equipped (Back View). Fcrightside.jpeg|The weapon equipped (Right-side View). Fcleftside.jpeg|The weapon equipped (Left-side View). Wusba.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Idmab.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Fireworks Cart is the final prize of the Chinese New Year 3 (Event). This weapon is very similar to the Dragon's Breath Cannon. However, despite its stats, it's actually slightly faster than its counterpart, along with a slightly bigger clip and more damage per shot. On the other hand, the projectile(s) take a while to reach long distance targets and that it curves down at mid-range shot. Strategy This weapon deals a massive amount of damage per shot (only if it's a DIRECT HIT), therefore, it is recommended to wear at least some explosive-resistance armor when going against this weapon. Three shots (one clip of the weapon) are enough to kill even player(s) equipped with the Red Hero Armor, (along with the explosive resistance perk from the skill tree, which is a total of 90% resistance)! It is recommended to aim at nearby walls or the ground to inflict the maximum amount of damage possible. Hitting too far will make your shot useless and if you have to reload in the middle of a fight, thus causing your demise. It is also recommended to time your shots wisely, and if needed to, find a good place to take cover for your weapon reload. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Fast reload. * Excellent Damage, it has the highest damage per shot out of all explosive weapons, but only counts if it's a DIRECT hit at the opponent. * Fairly fast fire rate. * Quite fast Agility despite its stats as shown. * Fairly accurate. * Can be buffed with projectile buffing equipments. * High accuracy Disadvantages * Small explosion radius. * If not careful, autokill is possible. * Small clip size. * No auto-aim. * Can be nerfed by explosive-resistant armors. *The projectiles of this weapon have a slight arc which makes it difficult to hit the enemies' actual position. *Projectile requires some time to reach the target. Trivia * In the loading screen, this weapon has a solid wooden wheel, without any metal. But in the main game inventory and prize section, the wheel has a shiny metal frame. * It shares the same stats as the Rainbow's End, Siege Cannon, Ghost Cannon, Dual Stake Launcher and the Thumper. * The weapon has the same damage radius as the Howitzer Gun and Rocket Guitar Case. * Strangely, it has a rocket sound when fired. * This weapon shares the same reload animation as Explosive Minigun and Flare Gun MK3. * The explosion of the weapon is similar to that of the Elf Grenade and Easter Grenade. * Interestingly enough, after each shot, a faint jingle of a "Christmas" bell can be heard. See also * Chinese New Year 3 (Event) * Dragon's Breath Cannon * Howitzer Gun * Rocket Guitar Case Category:Explosives Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons Category:Paid Weapons